Three Times the Trouble
by Allons-y-11595
Summary: After messing around with timeturners in their respective times, the Marauders and the Next Generation find themselves in Grimmauld's Place during the summer before the Golden Trio's fifth year. Awkward conversations ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Prongs!" Sirius called to his best friend.

They were attempting to escape the aftermath of their latest prank. With the help of Remus' intellect, they had managed to turn the Slytherin Common Room pink, with banners hung from the ceiling that read, 'Gryffindor Rules'. Their current predicament took the form of a fiery Professor McGonagall chasing them through the corridors. It was only the second week of the new school year, yet the group of pranksters, known as 'The Marauders' had somehow managed to land themselves in three detentions. Apparently, their professors did not find their pranks as amusing as the teens did.

Reaching the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room, the troublemakers yelled the password at the portrait of the fat lady. With practised speed, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter dashed up the stairs to their dorm and pretended to have been doing their homework. As if the Transfiguration professor wouldn't know who was responsible for the chaos in the Slytherin Common Room.

Just as Peter sat down at his desk with his prepared Charms essay in hand, the door swung open to reveal their enraged Head of House. "What have you done this time, Potter?" she asked, clearly maddening with every second.

"What are you talking about, Professor?" James asked innocently. "We've been here studying the whole time."

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and huffed. "A likely story, Potter, I'm sure. If I find any proof that you and your hooligans are responsible, you will have detention from now until Christmas." With that, she turned and swept out of the dorm, leaving the four friends clutching their sides with laughter.

As their snickering petered out, Sirius reached into his robes, pulling an object out, and said, "Hey guys, you'll never guess what I found in the snakes' Common Room."

Spotting the sparkling gold chain in Sirius' hand, Remus asked, "Is that a time turner, Padfoot?"

Smiling wickedly, Sirius replied, "Why yes, Moony, yes it is. I thought we could hop a few days into the future and wreak some havoc. Then we've got a perfect alibi."

"Merlin, Padfoot. Isn't it enough to cause trouble in your own time? You have to go to others as well?" Remus sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh come on, ol' Moony. Loosen up a bit. We're in our prime here", James told him. "We're allowed to have a bit of fun now and then. Plus, since no one will notice we're gone, we can go to Hogsmeade and get some of that Honeydukes chocolate you're addicted to."

Won over by the promise of chocolate and knowing they would go anyway, he agreed. "Alright, but only to keep you knuckleheads in line."

James smiled knowingly. He knew Remus was excited by the idea of time travel as well, even if he wouldn't admit it. _All we have to do now is work out how to use it._ _Then the magic can begin,_ he thought.

"Alright," Sirius said, "Let's go. Prongs, get the cloak, Wormtail, the map." As they went to get the objects, Sirius began fiddling with the hourglass on the end of the long gold chain.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Remus asked worriedly. He thought they definitely shouldn't touch it until they had at least looked at a book from the library. This could end badly enough as it was without rushing into it.

"It'll be fine, you mother hen. Stop worrying." Sirius placed the chain around the mischief makers and twisted the little knob on the side of the hourglass. "What do you say, 2 days?" At the nods from his friends, he set it to what he assumed was days and twisted it twice. At first, it seemed like nothing had happened. Sirius almost took the chain off, thinking it broken, when all of a sudden, their surroundings mixed together. When the world around them came to a stop, they looked around. At first, they and no idea where they were, but then Sirius realised where they were.

"Why are we at Grimmauld's Place?" he asked. He hadn't been there since he ran away during the summer. He couldn't stand his mother's pureblood antics any longer and had left.

Knowing how hard it was for his friend to be back at his old home which held so many bad memories, James placed a gentle hand on Sirius' arm. Their eyes met, and James gave a reassuring smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, second chapter's up** **. I should have the third up soon as well. Massive thanks to the lovely insertwittyfandomreference for all her help with this chapter. Please feel free to offer any criticism. I'm always looking to improve my writing. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **J**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" Mrs Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs, "Dinner's ready!" The trio quietly made their way down the stairs, trying not to wake up the portrait of Sirius' mother, invoking one of her blood-purity rampages.

They made their way into the kitchen. Harry sat down next to his Godfather and across from Ginny, Hermione sat next to her and Ron sat next to Harry.

"Hey Harry," Sirius greeted his Godson, "How has your day been?"

"It was okay. We mostly just cleaned the drawing room and got some potions homework done," Harry replied. It had been a pretty boring day on the whole, like every other day of the holidays so far. Harry had thought that spending the holidays with Sirius would be amazing, but his Godfather had spent most of the holidays with Buckbeak or moping about, angry that he couldn't leave Grimmauld's Place. Truth be told, Harry was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts at the end of the summer.

"Feeling prepared for your OWL's," Lupin asked. The trio nodded. Hermione had been forcing them to study all holidays. She had even made study planners for them for the entire year leading up to their second biggest assessment.

"I don't know why you bother with potions, Harry," Ron said, "Snape will never pass you."

Hermione sighed in disapproval. "Just because _Professor_ Snape doesn't really like Harry does not mean he shouldn't at least try his hardest. You never know, Harry."

"That's right, Hermione," Mrs Weasley added, "and Ron, dear, I expect to see a big improvement in your attitude this year. I won't have you messing about in your most important years of school like those brothers of yours."

"Hey!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"Oh, leave it alone, Mum," Ron retorted. "I'm not going to get anything done with you and Hermione nagging me all the time," he finished with a pointed look at Hermione.

"Your mother's right, you know, Ron," Hermione put in. "We have our OWLs in less than a year and they define which NEWTs you can get into, which affects your future." At this, Ron and Harry both rolled their eyes in response. They dreamt of a day passing without either Hermione or Mrs Weasley nagging them about their schoolwork.

"Don't worry about Hermione, Ron," Fred said, waggling his eyebrows and grinning suggestively. "She just wants to make sure her future husband can make enough money to support her."

"Don't forget the kids" added George joining in with Fred's pestering and wearing a smile equally as cunning as his twin.

Unsurprisingly, this resulted in a shoving battle between the three brothers, ending with the red heads sporting red marks on their arms from their fiery mother. "I'll not have you lot behaving like a band of ruffians, now behave and eat your dinner."

"And what a lovely meal it is, thank you Molly," Remus placated, in an attempt to avoid any arguments. This earned him an appreciative smile from the plump woman and a few moments peace.

Mr Weasley smiled gratefully at Remus for preventing the tirade that his wife undoubtedly had prepared. "I'll be going in to town tomorrow to run some errands. Does anyone need anything?"

"Could you get some ferrets for Buckbeak? I've been running low, what with not being allowed to leave this dump," Sirius replied gloomily. Apparently he was still upset at being stuck in his childhood home, even if leaving would result in his imprisonment at best, and the loss of his soul at worst.

As expected, Mrs Weasley had quite a number of requests, and left the room to get her list. As soon as she disappeared, a resounding thump was heard, followed by a shriek from Mrs Weasley a few moments later. "Merlin's beard," she breathed. "James."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long. I was hoping to have it up within a week but school has been a bit nuts recently. Hopefully I can be quicker with the next chapter. As always, thanks to Insertwittyfandomreference for all her help. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing here?" came a cold voice from the doorway. The Marauders looked to where it came from and noticed a group of around ten peering at them from the kitchen, most with wands pointed straight at them.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked, "This is my mother's house."

A gaunt man pushed forward from the back of the group in the kitchen. He looked eerily familiar. " _Your_ mother's house?" he scoffed. "Hardly likely. This house has been in my family for six generations!"

"Padfoot, how far did you turn that thing?" James asked his friend.

"How the hell did you get here?! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE THEM!" the man roared at them.

Despite the wrinkles and haunted look behind his eyes, Remus suddenly realised who they were looking at. "Sirius," he breathed.

"Who are they, Sirius?" a red-headed woman who had a motherly look about her asked.

Peter whimpered as the man with ragged long black hair glared at them, and without turning around, growled, "They're death eaters! They think we're idiots." To the teens, he added, "You don't think I would believe you when my dead best friend shows up looking like he's still at Hogwarts? How thick do you think I am?"

"What are you talking about?" James replied hotly, "We're not death eaters. How do we know you're not death eaters?"

Knowing he had to cool the situation down, and quickly, Remus put in, "James, think about it. Who does that man look like?"

"Moony, mate" James said in a half whisper. "I don't think that this is quite the time to be playing find the celebrity doppelgänger"

"No, James, if you just look at his f-"

James cut in without listening and started whispering, "We need to try and find a way out"

"A way out?" The man let out a maniacal laugh, making the four boys jump.

But just as he was about to make another snide comment a weary, tired-looking man stepped forward from the group of people before raising his voice slightly and saying to the teens and the older man, "Okay that is absolutely enough." He stepped towards the man and pushed him back into the group. "Sirius, you are not helping the situation at all." He turned to the teens and asked, "Who are you?"

The Marauders exchanged nervous glances before James stepped forward and replied "James Potter." He paused at the gasps heard but then continued. "Now tell us who you are and what you are doing in Sirius' house."

It was then the four teens' turn to exchange nervous glances of their own with some shocked gasps before the man said, "Prove it. Turn into Prongs."

"How do you-"James began, before being interrupted by the man once more.

"It doesn't matter how I know. Just do it." And with that, James closed his eyes and gave way to his animagus form. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with both shocked and confused faces. Despite being overwhelmed by everyone in front of him and confused by the situation, one thing stood out to him. One teenager's reaction. For as soon as he had opened his eyes as Prongs, one thing left the boy's mouth. "Dad."


End file.
